Dark Larry the Cucumber
Enterance The Final Showdown Dark Larry gets out the vortex Special Attacks Neutral B -Logo Attack Dark Larry fires the VID TV word mark logo from its eyes to attack the opponents. Holding B fires a big one which will give the opponent 10% damage and knockback, and holding B before it fires out the big one and releasing the B button will have an orb on Dark Larry just like Samus' arm cannon. The BИD Mask shoots the logo 3 times. It is sort of a clone of Ophelia Chill's amulet blast. Side B - Pole Chainsaw Dark Larry gets out the Pole from the 1990-1999 VID TV logo and it hits the opponents which will receive 9% damage every time they touch it. If an opponent is holding a item, the pole will destroy the item. The more rapid B is pressed, the more rapidly the pole jerks forth. Up B - Ball Teleport The Grey Ball from the 1990-1999 VID TV logo appears on stage and when the grey ball lands on stage the Dark Larry will teleport when ever the ball lands. You can control the ball with your analog stick and when an opponent is standing where the ball's at, the opponent will receive knockback and 7% damage when Dark Larry appears where the ball's at. The move gets cancelled if the Dark Larry gets hit by a projectile while trying to teleport where the ball's at. Down B - Get Out While You Still Can Dark Larry will leave the stage and yell with an ear-rape that cause 50 damage. It's also affected if you dodge. Now you gotta find the real exit! This won't be easy! If all exits are blocked, or when 20 seconds are up, then Dark Larry jumpscares everyone who didn't try to escape. If you find the real exit, you get transported to another stage until the final smash ends Final Smash - BИD of Doom Dark Larry's eyes glows red and then dramatic music plays in the background, and sticks it's tongue out, roars horrifying, and rams at all the opponents and will deal insane damage and extreme knockback which will give all the opponents an instant KO. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Wooooah!" KOSFX2: "God Dang It!" Star KOSFX: "*screams*" Screen KOSFX: "AAAGH!" Taunts Up: "*Evil laughs*" Side: "I Will Destory Martix!" Down: "HEY!" Victory Options Victory 1: "THIS IS NOT OVER YET! Goodbye!" *Hovers Off* Victory 2: *Gets roses tossed at him as he bows down in front of applause* Victory 3: "It isn't always tough, but knowing you done the right thing sure feels bad inside." Lose: *Dead* Ground Attacks TBA Icon VeggieTales Logo Victory Music Mighty Max Game Over Music (Genesis) Kirby Hat Dark Larry Hat Colors and Costumes * Default (B) * Red (Based off Skullmaster) ® * Black (Based off Dark Sonic) (B) * Bath Towel (Oh Where is my Hairbrush?) * Pirate who doesn't do Anything (The Pirates who don't do Anything) * Yodeling Veterinarian (The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps) * Cowboy Hat (Water Buffalo Song) * 2020 Redesign Category:Black Category:Evil Category:Unlockable Characters